


Trois Amoureux

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [110]
Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Physical Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: ‘I have to laugh about/ when you say three’s a crowd’
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson
Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [110]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444172
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Fall Equinox 2020: A Softer Equinox





	Trois Amoureux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trelkez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Trelkez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/pseuds/Trelkez) in the [fallequinox2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fallequinox2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  You could really fulfill the relationship tag just by vidding the movie and focusing on the three of them, but if you want to lean in for extra OT3ness, all the better.  
> 
> 
> **N.B.:** There’s strobing lights in the source at the following parts: 0:23-0:25, 0:36-0:38, 1:07- 1:10, 1:13-1:19, 1:26-1:28.


End file.
